Halo: Final Misson
by Natination
Summary: for some language, but this is basically the final mission which i played with a friend, hope you like it, i plan for it to be a single chapter, but i might add on more if i get more reivews. so plz R&R.


Halo: Final mission 

By: Natination

Natination: during the flood on halo, last mission on the game halo. I don't own anything, but then again, do I care? I just don't want to get a lawsuit. Anyway, there is a slight alteration, there is TWO Spartans, well it's basically me and a friend replacing MC. Hope you enjoy it, its only one chapter.

"Escape from the pillar of.... What was it again?" Nate asked as he ran out of the evaluator

"Who the frig cares?" Sam said. "Grab a warthog, we're getting the hell out of here."

Nate jumps onto the side seat. And gets healed again and his shields restored.

"Other warthog dumbest." Sam smirked.

"Oooo... right..." Nate said.

He hopped out and grabbed the warthog, watching the timer run down.

"Lets move!" Sam said. He put into 4-wheel drive and screeched away with Nate close on his heels. Nate moved to the side and he rammed the flipped warthog out of the way. Sam ran over an elite that was battling dozens upon dozens of infection forms.

Nate flipped the warthog around and gunned it, squashing the remaining infection forms.

"I'll race you." Nate said.

"Your on, I'm already ahead of you." Sam said.

"So you think." Nate replied.

With renew agility they dodged each other and other creatures and pillars.

"Why the hell did they have to make the access routes of the stupid ship so dam confusing!" Sam said. He had driven his warthog into pillar after he tired to drive on a catwalk. Nate drove on the opposite said and got some air going into the tunnel. A few seconds later, Sam was right behind him.

"I'm winning now." Nate replied.

Sam gunned the engine slamming into the side of the wall and going over the small jump awkward. He flipped his warthog again.

"You're a bad driver, I don't think MC will let you drive on earth." Nate said.

"We don't even know if Earth is a piece of glass yet Dumb Ass." Sam replied with fierce anger over the radio.

"Chill out dude, you got to go with the flow of the warthog." Nate said. "Let it guide you. It knows the correct way."

"Yeah as sure as I can see that I'm winning now." Sam said.

"What!" Nate replied.

They passed some sentinels taking pot shots at them. They hovered over the air. Speakers blared of Guilty Spark 343 saying why they don't surrender the construct and fix the reactor.

"Shut up you stupid flying ball thingy. I hate you and you won't die!" Sam said. "Even when I hit you with 4 rockets!"

"That was a waste of rockets, we could have used those to blow the reactors but no! You had to use them on that stupid ball thingy and we had to use grenades!"

"Shut up." Sam said.

They raced out into an open area where a Giant opening was on the A large covenant drop ship hovered there. It opened fired with its bottom turret; spraying plasma covered the ground, as it knocked out the sentinels and covenant alike.

"Lets move it! Up the ramp we go!" Nate yelled though the COM link as they went up the ramp; they went to single file since there was no room for side by side.

2:15 minutes left.

"We got to hustle!" Sam said. They gunned the engine even more, almost losing control and falling off the catwalk they were on and made it to the other side. Though another tunnel and out into another final opening.

Shades, and walls everywhere, just dandy. Nate jumped out of the wart hog as climbed onto Sam's chain gun. Spilling rounds everywhere. Smoke traces followed from the gun into grunts, elites manning the shades and firing at them.

With the shade down, one final bridge and they were to be picked up by foe hammer and off this god dam world.

One more moment... another tunnel. Foe hammer came screaming around a cliff as Sam stopped the wart hog.

"I got company guys!" Foe hammer screamed as two banshees zoomed after the pelican.

Opening fire Nate nailed one of the banshees as the other got the pelican.

Smoke erupted from an engine pod as Fore hammer was almost on top of them.

"Go, she's not going to make it! Nate said.

"Dang it." Sam said. "Why doesn't the Covenant cut us some slack?"

"I don't know, drive moron." Nate said. "1 minute left."

Sam gunned it as a broken bridge appeared.

"We're not going to make it over it!" Nate said. "The bridge is broken!"

"We're not going on the top of the bridge." Sam replied. He gunned it over the bridge as it sailed like a rock though the air.

"We're going to die! We wont be able to see master chief again or any other Spartan, let alone human person again!" Nate screamed. They slammed into something, he saw a long sword spacecraft and several grunts guarding it, the warthog was gone over the side.

32 seconds.

"Make a run for it! Lets hustle!" Nate said.

"Ok Ok, I'm going I'm going." Sam said.

They hustle aboard the long sword dispatching the grunts as they passed them. They blasted off with 12 seconds left.

12 seconds later halo blew, light obscured them. They didn't get far away enough... damn we're so close. Nate blacked out.

A covenant frigate bought the crippled long sword aboard with the two Spartans on it. Is this the end for Nate and Sam? Will they get off or capture the frigate? Find out next time on Halo!.

Natination: I don't think I'm going to be turning this into story, just a single chapter one. Hoped you like it, and please review it, I accept anything.


End file.
